


Perfect

by MsThunderFrost



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Nathan Summers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Wade Wilson, Cancer, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mates, Omega Wade Wilson, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Sex, Suffering, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: Thanks to his healing factor, Wade can't keep a mating mark for more than 24 hours. Wade is desperate to show the world Nate's claim, and decides to take drastic measures. Nate is less than pleased with the results.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags. This fic contains extreme dubious consent!

Wade could feel tears burn behind his eyes as he stared at his reflection in the hotel’s grimy bathroom mirror. “It’s gone.”

Back in the bedroom, he heard the bed give an ominous creak as his companion slowly stirred to life. The old man, ever the attentive lover, had apparently decided to take a little post-coital nap. “What the hell are you jabbering about, now?”

He didn’t answer immediately; instead, he poked at a particularly red, angry-looking scar with a bit more force than necessary and winced as a white-hot lance of pain shot down his side. “Your claiming mark. It’s gone.”

“Is that all?” Nate sounded far too unconcerned for Wade’s liking, “It’s not like we didn’t know it would happen.”

The mercenary frowned, “Just because something happens seven-hundred twenty-three times doesn’t mean that -,”

“Wade, at that point, it’s pretty much set in stone.” Nate cut him off, his voice flat.

Still, Wade cannot help the way that his heart sinks, knowing that such a vital part of himself is missing. The time-traveling soldier had stolen his heart (and ruptured his dick – shit _still_ didn’t feel right down there, sometimes) when he’d sacrificed his last chance to be reunited with his family to save Wade’s life, and apparently being forcibly resurrected from the dead to come face-to-face with sex incarnate was enough to jump-start his perpetually fucked anatomy and trigger a heat.

Wade was perpetually surrounded by the scent of hyper-masculine, hyper-sexed alphas – it just came with the territory. He’d become so used to the stink of alpha pheromones that it hadn’t even occurred to the loud-mouthed omega that Nathan Summers, his beloved douchebag named after a wire, practically oozed dominance and control and _power_ from his pores. That was, of course, until he’d caught a whiff of Wade’s slicked-up ass and _growled_ and holy shit… panties… ruined.

They’d first realized the problem when Nate was balls-deep in Wade’s ass. Wade was groaning, a thin trail of spittle streaming from the corner of his mouth. Nate’s massive hand was wrapped tight around the base of his neck, pushing his face into the pillow hard enough to push Wade to the brink of suffocation. His TO-infected hand was wrapped around his hip, holding him steady as he thrust so hard Wade sword he could feel him in his fucking throat.

When his teeth dragged along the nape of his neck, a silent warning of what was to come, Wade just let it happen. He’d never given much consideration to the idea of having a mate, hadn’t even wanted that with Ness – though Ness had been a beta anyhow, so they never would have been able to be ‘true mates’ – but something about submitting to his tiny Thanos with the fuck-boy hair just seemed so _right_. He’d sunk his teeth into his neck, dark red blood gushing over his lips…

“Do you realize how difficult it is to sleep with you moaning like you’re starring in a fucking porno?” Nate grumbled, rolling over so that he could peer into the bathroom. “Besides, you _smell_ like a claimed omega. You don’t really need the mark.”

Wade pouted, looking every bit as pathetic as a puppy that had been kicked and thrown outside in a thunderstorm. “Why isn’t this bothering you?” Because Nate, who got pissed off when Wade _breathed_ a certain way, was way too fucking calm.

“Maybe it’s because I’m not worried that you need a claiming mark to remind you of who you belong to -,”

“Need I remind you that, just last week, you shattered three of the bones in your arm punching Colossus because he made the mistake of asking me what a Roman helmet was?” Wade countered, cocking his head to the side.

Nate’s silver brows knitted together in confusion, “Would you mind telling me how in the _fuck_ that comes up in normal conversation?”

“Kitten, haven’t you learned by now that, with me, nothing’s off limits?”

“Who the fuck are you calling _kitten_?”

Wade rolled his eyes, before shutting off the light in the bathroom and sauntering back into the bedroom, clad only in a pair of bright pink Hello Kitty boxer shorts. “Right. How about ‘courageous little Bengal tiger’?”

“Are you _trying_ to get me to kill you?”

“Ohh,” Wade cooed, throwing a leg over the smaller man’s waist and trailing a scarred finger down the side of his face, “I knew you were kinky, but necrophilia? We could have all sorts of fun with that one.”

Contrary to popular belief, his scar tissue was extraordinarily soft and extremely sensitive. When Nate’s teeth had torn into his skin, it felt like fireworks had erupted beneath his skin. For once, his mind was completely blank, the voices in his head silenced as Nate popped his knot and the thickness of his girth caught on his overly sensitive rim. He moaned as the first hot spurt of seed was emptied into him, dark red droplets of blood staining the pillow beneath his head.

He’d gone to sleep sated, fully relaxed for the first time in recent memory… He’d awoken the next morning to find the mark gone. And while Nate had assured him that he wasn’t upset – it wasn’t his fault that his fucked-up biology had rid him of one of the few injuries that he’d willingly sustained in his life – Wade couldn’t help but feel like this was about to be a recurring plot device which made him feel progressively worse about himself until it was resolved in a bizarre, likely dangerous twist.

And now, here they were. It was hard to believe that they’d been in this situation seven-hundred plus times before… well, not this _exact_ situation, per se, Wade was pretty sure that this was the kind of hotel that you took a hooker that you were secretly plotting to murder. Nate was calm as fucking ever and Wade felt his heart breaking a little bit more each second because there was no way in _hell_ that this man didn’t want to mark him as much as Wade wanted to be marked.

“Wade, look. I know that you’re more likely to shoot an alpha in a full-blown rut on sight than fall all over yourself trying to ride his dick.” Nate said, “And any alpha outside of their rut would be able to smell my scent on you a mile away.”

It soon became apparent, however, that Wade was paying Nate absolutely no mind, “What if we used one of those fancy-schmancy mutant inhibitor collars?” He interjected suddenly.

_That_ stops Nate dead in his tracks, “Come again, now?”

“If we used one of the collars, my healing factor would be repressed long enough for you to make the mark -,”

Nate’s cybernetic eye twitched, “It would also allow the cancer to come rushing back, reducing you to a hacking, coughing, scarred sack of flesh. You would literally be dying underneath me. That’s not exactly a turn-on.”

Wade smirked, “I don’t know. Little Nate here seemed to be quite happy to see me when my spine reassembled itself and I chased you down to unleash a can of whoop-ass on your ass.”

“Really, Wade? That was the best you could come up with?”

“I’m tired and I’m horny. Leave me alone.” Wade replied petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning miserably.

“We literally _just_ had sex.”

“Yeah, like forty minutes ago.”

Somehow, they’d contorted themselves so that Wade was straddling Cable’s waist, the older man lying flat on his back. Nate was doing his best to stare at the ceiling, the wall, the blank television screen… anywhere but at his omega’s face. Because Wade had this look on his face – half horny, half determined – and Nate knew from experience that, given the proper encouragement, his pretty little submissive could turn into a mouthy power bottom.

There were so many things wrong with Wade’s idea, so many chances for things to take a horrible, horrible turn. Nate had never been a ‘making love’ sort of guy – he liked it rough and fast, with kisses that were more teeth than tongue, and the feel of a fragile windpipe bending beneath the force of his grip. He liked being able to shove Wade’s face into the pillow and feel the man’s breath stutter and slow. He liked to fuck up into the larger man without lube, splitting him open on his cock…

Did it just get substantially hotter in here, or was it just his imagination? No wait, that was Wade, who was now using him as an oversized body pillow. The mercenary was stroking the side of his face, his mouth working lazily over the hard line of Nate’s jaw. He’s rocking his hips gently against Nate’s, perhaps trying to gear him up for rounds two… or, more likely, trying to distract him enough that he blindly agrees to Wade’s ludicrous plan. Nate sighed.

“We’ll try it, okay?” He decided finally, his voice colored with resignation. “But the minute things start to get out of hand, the collar comes off. I don’t care if I’ve marked you or not -,”

Wade looked like he was about to interrupt, but Nate silenced him with a _look_.

“Those are my terms. I’m not going to risk your life for this, Wade. The minute shit starts going sideways, I’m taking the collar off and we’re gonna call it a day.” He said. “Take it or leave it. Those are your terms.”

Wade swallowed hard. He’d been so certain that Nate would immediately shut him down, he hadn’t been prepared for the off-chance that he’d actually _go for it_ … He nodded hurriedly. “I accept.”

\--

It was sickening, how quickly the collar’s effect took hold.

Wade had spent the last twenty minutes in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet. He’d locked Nate out, leaving the time-traveling soldier to lean against the door and listen to the sound of his omega hurting, utterly unable to do a thing about it short of violating Wade’s trust and breaking the damn door down. The sound of dry heaves has to be the least attractive thing he’s ever heard, and when Wade comes out several minutes later, barely able to stand, he’s still soft in his pants.

“Well, stud, you ready to make whoopie?” He’s doing his best to strike a dramatic, sexy pose, but the effect is completely ruined when he breaks down into a particularly nasty coughing fit.

“I don’t think that I have ever been less attracted to something in my life.” Nate said seriously.

Wade threw a hand over his chest, throwing himself off balance and almost falling over. “Hurtful!”

“Wade, you can’t even stand up -,”

As if on cue, the younger man’s legs went out from underneath him and he fell back onto the bed. Nate felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. Wade’s already starting to shimmy out of his clothes, but the effort has him winded and holy shit, Nate needs to sit down. That, unfortunately, doesn’t stop Wade’s struggle and Nate cursed under his breath as he moved in to help him finish the task, if only to make it go that much faster.

He’s about to point out that Wade wasn’t keeping to his end of the bargain when Wade got a second wind and saddled up on Nate’s waist, leaning down to capture the alpha’s lips in a surprisingly soft kiss. Instinctually, Nate’s arms moved to encircle the larger man’s waist, holding him steady as Wade took his bottom lip (so silky smooth, he must’ve been obsessive with the lip balm lately) between his teeth and suckled softly. God, he’d never been so grateful that someone brushed their teeth…

“Mmm…” Wade drew back, peppering soft, teasing kisses along Nate’s jawline… down his neck… and stopping just above his collar bone. “You ready for me to rock your world, Daddy?”

“I’m ready to rush you to the hospital once this is over… potentially before.” Nate countered darkly.

“Oh, c’mon. I’m sure that I can make this good for the both of us.” Wade said, before letting out a pathetic wheeze as he pushed Nate down onto his back. “But just in case, my safe word is ‘Juggernaut’.”

Now it was Nate’s turn to look like he was going to throw up, “I really don’t want to be thinking about that colossal freak of nature while fucking you.” And oh God, now all he could see was the Juggernaut ripping his mouthy little omega in two.

“You’re welcome for that mental image.” Wade said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“Fuck you.”

“I believe that’s what I’m trying to get you to do.”

Wade buried his hand down the front of Nate’s cargo pants, gripping his still-flaccid cock in his scarred fingers and giving it a firm squeeze. He knew that Nate liked it rough, thrived on the juxtaposition of the callouses on his fingers versus the soft, fragile skin of the scar tissue. He gave one firm stroke from base to tip, before taking his thumb nail and digging it into the slit until he heard Nate draw in a rush of air and his hips involuntarily bucked into Wade’s.

“S-Shit…” He was breathless as Wade’s hand slowly slithered back down, twisting slightly and scraping his nails over the sensitive veins that lined the underside of his cock. “Fuck, yeah… Just like that, baby…”

“Didn’t I tell you that I’d rock your world?” His voice was thick with phlegm and decidedly unattractive. Nate frowned.

Nate felt his arousal begin to dampen, and he sighed, “Do yourself a favor and put that mouth of yours to better use.”

Rough fingers were digging into the back of his skull, pressing too hard on the scars that marred his skin. Nate wasn’t normally a head-pusher, but Wade could understand how the whole cancer shit-show was a giant off-switch for the libido. It was easier for him – for both of them, rather – to focus on something other than how terribly fragile he was, how each time Nate put his hands on him, it felt about as good as a knife in the dick – and trust him, that _did not_ feel good.

Wade was surprisingly conscious of the fact that he’d just spent the last twenty minutes in the bathroom driving the porcelain bus, and didn’t try to take Nate all at once. Nate’s grip loosened considerably once he felt the head of his cock bump the back of his throat… Instead of deepthroating him, he wrapped his hand around the base of his knot and squeezed until he felt a salty rush of pre-cum leak over his tongue. If he kept abusing the knot, he could probably force him to cum…

Suddenly, their positions were reversed, and Nate was spreading Wade’s legs. His cock is still soft between his legs. “You’re not even enjoying this -,”

“Hey, hey, hey… Pump the self-hate breaks, Thanos. I am very much into the prospect of you boning me into next week.” Wade said, before wrapping his arms around Nate’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. “Another downside of the cancer.”

“You’ll tell me if I hurt you?” Cable asked.

“Such a considerate lover.”

“I still think that this was a horrible idea.”

He slid into him in one smooth stroke, focused solely on bringing himself to orgasm. The constant jostling seemed to be bringing Wade even more pain, his scar tissue red and angry and chaffing against the cotton sheets. It seemed like an eternity until he felt his knot catch on the rim of Wade’s ass, and suddenly the larger man is moaning beneath him as he filled him with his seed. Wade arched his back, most of his neck hidden beneath the mutant inhibitor collar.

Nate swooped down and dug his teeth into Wade’s shoulder. It was a little further from the neck that he would have preferred, but when the skin bursts beneath the pressure and Wade’s blood starts flowing, it doesn’t matter anymore. Wade keened, before he seemed to deflate into the bed. When Cable drew away, he wiped away the blood that still clung to his lips on the back of his hand and stared, mildly horrified, at the still-bleeding wound on his omega’s shoulder.

Wade pressed at the wound, wincing a little at the burn that chased through him. “Perfect.”

Nate sighed. They’d be connected for a while, at least until the knot died down, and so he shifted to make the younger man more comfortable. “Sleep. I’ll check in on you in a little while, alright?”

Wade looked like he was about to complain, but his tirade was cut off by a well-timed yawn. Finally, he nodded, “Alright.”

\--

Wade stood in front of the mirror, eyeing the beautiful new scar on his shoulder. Though it had been achieved through rather unorthodox means, it was everything that he could have hoped for. He had a big, dopey smile on his face as he exited the bathroom and tossed himself down onto the bed, on top of his still-sleeping lover. Nate awoke with a start, reaching for the nonexistent weapon on the bedside table. Wade distracted him with a fat, wet kiss on the forehead.

“Thank you.”

Nate looked positively murderous. He shoved Wade off of him, earning a pleasant laugh from the other man. It was the happiest he’d heard him in weeks. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I know that you didn’t want to do this. I was too out of it to thank you then, but I can do it now.” Wade said, before taking Nate’s hand and pressing it onto the freshly-healed scar. “What do you think?”

He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the damaged skin. He had to admit – he looked good wearing his mark. “It’s perfect.”

 


End file.
